


That Fucking Asshat

by SmexyWatermelon



Series: All Is Fair In Love And War [1]
Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Is That Even A Thing When Talking About Garrett?, Kissing, Oneshot, Theft, fuck those rich people, i'm not even sorry, pfft garrett in a romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyWatermelon/pseuds/SmexyWatermelon
Summary: Post Thief4. The city is recovering from recent events, you found a stash of food and decided to be generous with it for once, and Garrett is an unstable Siamese cat.Everything in the norm, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this out of boredom on my phone in a waiting room. Sorry in advance because it’s gone fucking ooc and I don’t even regret it.

Warm night air enveloped you as you walked down the streets and alleys of the city, pacing towards the bankers district of the town.  
The Gloom was finally dying off, people were healing and the whole city was slowly crawling back to reality, albeit you could tell it was still scarred.  
You didn’t know what Garrett had done to fix things, but you were sure there was more to what he let on. A whole lot he didn’t want to tell you. And for all you cared, you didn’t really need to ask either: mutual disinterest was the base dynamic of your relationship.

You knew he had been disappearing and running around town in odd places in the past weeks, but you didn’t ask: it would have been an admission you cared about what he did and _you didn’t care_. That was the only façade you could keep on with him, the only one that made him stay more than a night at a time.  
Your routine, on the other hand, hadn’t changed one bit in the past months: you had got out at the first shadows of night, quite late since it was already summer. Rich people had left the city to run away from the disease and the fighting and wait for events to resolve in the safer part of the countryside. You couldn’t really blame them, you would have probably done the same if you had the chance. But then again, the voice of the little orphan grown up in the streets still inside of you kept screaming _fuck those guys_ , because leaving an abandoned house unscathed in a time like this was simply an offense to common sense.

Your bags were full after visiting just a couple of those greedy bastards’ houses. You had already gathered enough money to survive for the rest of the week and a couple of nasty trinkets you had accidentally come across, but then you found a way in a secret basement inside one of the houses. _Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back_ , you always told yourself before going anywhere you weren’t supposed to go to. Not that you needed to encourage yourself to trespass, but when things went sour, you always had the chance to tell yourself _I totally told you so_.

It turned out to be much less exciting than what you thought at first: the walls were dusty, the locked doors brought to safe rooms stacked with supplies and fuel, nothing valuable around the place.  
You were about to leave when your eyes set on an untouched stash of packed food hidden in the basement closets.

That amount of food could have fed an army, and in a desperate situation like the one you were currently living in, it could have made a great difference to a whole lot of starving people.  
It would have probably been requisitioned anyway, as soon as the guards came to investigate your intrusions. And you knew all too well the guards would have given those supplies to the first worried rich idiot who threw enough money in their faces.  
But then another thought crossed your mind: after all, you still had a couple of spare empty bags to use. It was uncommon for you to help the neighbor, but you figured it wouldn’t have hurt either to sneak away with something more than your usual amount of jewels and valuables.  
Not that karma would or should have changed in your favor after such a little good action, but it couldn’t hurt to try.

The food was tough to carry out of the wealthy district of the city and back beyond the gate that brought to the poorer districts of the town, but when you witnessed how people reacted to that unexpected aid, you realized it was absolutely worth it.

You quickly knock on the chipped wooden door before disappearing back in the shadows, climbing up a chain hanging from one of the roof beams: those are the last boxes you had got left. You can’t wait to see their reaction.

You sit comfortably and look down at the door softly opening, your legs swinging in the darkness, something resembling a childish happiness in your movements as you wait for someone to find the stash of food you had hidden behind a group of crates.

A little form crawls from the door to the street, carefully inspecting the environment before stepping in the dim light of the lanterns. He looks around himself for a while before his eyes set on the packages of food neatly laying on the ground.  
He looks around himself once more and kneels next to them, taking all of them between his arms "Mum! Mum!" The boy calls back, whispering frantically as he runs towards the threshold.  
You can just hear a muttered "Where did you find this?" before the light disappears again with the noise of a door clicking shut.

You feel something swelling in your chest. Satisfaction, probably. Not that you would have ever admitted it to another living soul or would have been proud of it. But fuck yes, good selfless acts. As long as you take them in minimal doses, they aren’t that bad.

You barely manage to turn halfway around on the ledge before hearing a dark shadow sitting on the wooden girder next to you mutter "Such a noble act."  
You silently gasp backwards in reaction, his fingers latching around your forearm before you can fall.  
“Holy fuck, Garrett!” you stare at him wide eyed, his catlike neutral expression skimming your face “Wear a bell around your neck or something, will ya?”

You sit straighter on the lintel, your legs circling around it and your feet holding onto one another underneath, making sure you wouldn’t have fallen – or attempted to fall – again.  
“Why are you spying on me? Haven’t you got anything better to do?”  
One of his eyebrows raises smugly. “I already did. I was on the way back.”  
“Shit, what hour is it?”  
Garrett simply nudges his chin towards your right: just above your shoulder, you can see the sun pocking its rays over the edge of the horizon.

You exhale deeply. Night was over and you were on the wrong side of the city. A walk home in open sunlight was darn difficult, especially with all the patrols established along the streets.  
“I fucking hate this season.” You mutter as you stare in the distance.  
You carefully stand up and climb on top of the roof, finding good handholds in the mice-chewed wood as you go on.

You stand on top of the building and pat your hands on your legs, cleaning dust and splinters from your palms. You only manage to take a couple of steps away from the edge before you hear his voice again.  
“Changed your mind? Ready to leave theft behind and found a charity?”

“Ah-ah. Fuck off.” You turn around, pacing backwards from him “Just because I did something nice _once_ in my life it doesn’t mean you have to be a dick about it.” It wasn’t the first time you did something like this. But hell would have frozen before you would have admitted that to him.

He crosses his arms on his chest, his mouth hinting at a lopsided smirk as he skims you up and down.  
"Hey, just because you had a cock-sucking childhood it doesn't mean everyone must have one." you defensively murmur as he closes the distance between the two of you.  
He gives you no reply as he paces next to you: you couldn't tell whether he was pondering what you had just told him with admiration or disdain. Knowing the Master Thief, he was probably simply ignoring you.

“It was something anyone could have done!” you exclaim, exasperatedly raising your arms as he jumps to the adjacent building. He extends a hand towards you and helps you jump the gap, just to meet your gaze and give you a look that said _Not our kind._

And fuck, you knew he was right. Still, leaving 73 cartons of canned food to the guards – or worse, _the nobles_ \- pissed you off, and you could have never been able to eat alone so much food before it expired.  
It made sense. It was your choice. And he just can’t fucking go around and try to judge you for that.

“Don’t look at me like that, Mister Thief! It’s not like I’m ashamed by what I just did!”  
"Why are you blushing then?" "I am not!" You snap, not even sure if he’s telling the truth: the freezy air of the night had made your skin senseless. In doubt, you tug your scarf a little higher anyway, covering your face with it.

You grab your arms and faintly brush your hands up and down your skin, trying to warm up a bit. You take in a deep breath, turning around and facing again that stupid dawn. What a terrible night so far.  
“Gods, haven’t you got anything better to do anyway?” You murmur as you exhale deeply.  
Everything was silent as he got closer to you, his steps making an impossible amount of noise.

His hands grab both your shoulders, his head slightly leaning towards your ear.  
“You know I do enjoy our chats.” You close your eyes as you listen to his stupidly beautiful voice.  
“You’re fucking weird with people.” You mumble as he drags his hands down your arms and around your waist, setting on your hips.  
“Rude.”  
You exhale deeply as you murmur “I’m rude because people suck and you get on my nerves.” His hands wind a bit tighter around your waist and you lean back against his chest, pressing the side of your head against his.  
  
“-you fucking asshat,” You grumble, lightly shaking your head. “Staying with you is like living with an unstable Siamese cat.”  
You touch his hands and lightly grab them before taking a couple of steps in front of him and turning around to face him.  
“You avoid talking to me for days because of _work_ ” you make sure to emphasize the word by flexing index and middle finger of both hands twice “and then you behave like this when we casually meet?”

“Dude, let me tell you: you confuse the hell out of-” _me_ you mentally finish as he grabs the sides of your face and crushes his lips against yours in a sloppy, stupid tender kiss.  
His thumbs lightly brush against your cheeks as his long fingers linger between your locks.  
“You talk too much.”  
You smirk, your noses almost touching “And you don’t talk enough, you cryptic idiot. I’m just evening the score.”

You caress his cheek, pulling down his hood as your other hand slithers on his chest. He is so stupidly cute, ruffled dark hair he would have never combed even if his life depended on it and chocolate eyes, one somehow lighter than the other but you didn’t ask why. You never asked, you couldn’t ask. He liked this damn lone wolf thing so much he was exasperating at times, but you still liked him for it.

His lips press a kiss on the junction between your neck and shoulder. Your arms wrap around his neck and you feel him reciprocating your hug, inhaling deeply in the scent of your hair, his body relaxed against yours.

 _I fucking missed you, okay?_  
You don’t say it out loud: you know how he is. As soon as he realizes the thing between the two of you is even distantly related to a relationship he would have disappeared again for days, and you really don’t need that right now.  
You just need this, whatever the hell it was supposed to be. And you can tell he needs it too.

Perhaps it was all because of those things he would have never told you about, all about Basso and Erin and those goddamn conspiracy rumors you keep hearing around the city. Maybe he doesn’t talk because for once he wants to protect you from all of that.  
You don’t know if that’s the right thing to believe or if it’s just another illusion again, another bit of normality you imagined belonging to Garrett when he actually was just an unsuited human being living on borrowed time.

You simply know you love the way he holds you, making you forget about the rest of the world at times.

He lets go of you and you lower your gaze, not sure what you should be talking about.  
“Well, I guess I’ll be meeting you tonight at Mrs. Boyle’s mansion?” you murmur, awkwardly scratching the back of your neck “I’ve heard richies have been smuggling a lot of their goodies there recently.”  
“Won’t miss that.” he replies with a little smile.  
_You need his help to get in,_ you tell yourself. _You don’t want him to disappear again,_ the slightly more honest part of you admits.

“You sure you’ll get back home in time?” you simply shrug at that statement, trying to look bold but actually wondering if you could outrun a barrage of guards with all the loot you were carrying.  
“I’ll be fine.”

You smile and look away in the distance, seeing the sun touching more and more buildings as it rises in the sky. “Just go back to your fancy tower and leave me be.” You murmur before he can say anything else: the only time you spent the day together he was unbearably happy, making witty jokes every ten minutes. It was simply unacceptable.

You don’t hear anything, but you know he’s walking away. Then you hear a whisper, just barely audible. "This city needs more people like you."

"What?" But as soon as you turn around, he is already gone.  
Bathed in the last shadows of the night, the man smiles when he hears you swearing at him undertone.


End file.
